


Whimper

by Yecam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yecam/pseuds/Yecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five-minute one-word prompt based off of the word "whimper". I'm sorry if it is really OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimper

The Asset didn’t know what to think. He had seen the target, “I know him” on the bridge. Why did he know? The Asset wasn’t supposed to have memories. Why was he remembering now? He hid in the corner of a room, as he saw a shadow. He was poised to fight, ready to lunge at whoever wanted to take him bake to Hydra. He couldn’t go back. He had to know. The man attached to the shadow appeared around the corner. It was the target, but he couldn’t be here. The Asset was supposed to kill him. He didn’t want to. The target came closer to the Asset and tried to catch a glimpse of his face. “Bucky?” The Asset recognized the word but couldn’t understand why. He tried to shrink farther into the corner away from the target, away from Hydra and away from the world.


End file.
